Pictures of You
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: A few snapshots into the lives of Evanna and Pietro with alternating focuses. Get a glimpse into how I think they see one another. This is from the 50 sentence challenge, it's the gamma list. Not really sentences though more like little drabbles. Warning-Fem!Evan Daniels Please read and review


Hey everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Life got super hectic. It's not easy doing the college thing and some things happened that made me consider quitting writing .Obviously not the case though! So here as my apology a few snapshots of things that could come up in a few series that I'm thinking of doing. Keep your eye out for the next installment of 30 kisses. That should be out sometime this week.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

50 sentence challenge for Evanna and Pietro

Ring- Evanna flipped over on her bed, a smile spread across her face as she spoke in hushed tones to the person on the other end, sometimes doing the wrong thing felt so right.

Hero- It started when they were younger, Pietro would never forget the way she looked at him. It made him want to be a hero for her, there was just one problem with hero's…they tended to fall.

Memory- Evanna looked at a small bead bracelet that lay in the back of her jewelry box. Picking it up she slipped it onto her thin wrist and went about her day, though a small smile came to her face when she saw Pietro wearing the companion to hers. He had remembered what today was after all.

Box- Evanna sighed, closing her eyes and putting the last of the items in the box. She just couldn't deal with these little reminders, she didn't want to. For now she would close the box on her feelings for him.

Run- Pietro was fast, there was no denying that. He moved fast in life and on the field. He couldn't deny that he wanted to move things along with Evanna but he would take things a little slower for her sake, she was Slow-mo after all.

Hurricane- In the year 20XX there was a huge hurricane that unexpectedly hit New York, that was the day that Ororo Munroe otherwise known as Storm found Pietro Maximoff in bed with her niece.

Wings- Pietro wanted to bind her to him, even when they were younger he could see the wings that would grow larger and larger and take her away. He wanted to clip her wings, to keep her by his side.

Cold- If there was one weather Evanna hated, she hated the cold. Yet, sitting in the living room pressed against Pietro's side with the fire going and a mug of hot chocolate she didn't mind it too much.

Red- Pietro looked very good in red, the red highlighted his pale skin and when he looked at her, it was like a punch to the gut and for the first time in a while she found herself blushing.

Drink- Even though they were underage she couldn't help but accept his offer to go for a drink.

Midnight- It was alright for them to be together today, when Midnight struck the spell would end and they would be enemies again.

Temptation- He couldn't deny that she was the forbidden fruit, and he more than anything wanted to take a bite.

View- It was after they had finished the battle with juggernaut that her view of him started to shift towards something pleasant once more.

Music- Whenever she heard a particular song she had to stop and listen to it, a melancholy smile spreading across her face.

Silk- Pietro ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at the way it escaped from his fingers like water or silk.

Cover- If you looked at Pietro you would just see this playboy who doesn't care about the consequences, but Evanna knows that he cares about those he considers his and that he's a good person if you just open up his book and take a glance.

Promise- Pietro felt like a jerk whenever he saw her cry, he had sworn to not do that but it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

Dream- Evanna knew that it wouldn't become a reality but she could dream of the day he would join the X-men.

Candle- One day the candle that signified any type of relationship between the two of them would be blown out, for now though Evanna and Pietro would cling to that candle, cling to the hints of warmth it gave to them.

Talent- Pietro was talented when it came to basketball, and every game no matter what, Evanna had promised herself she would cheer him on.

Silence- Pietro was staring at her from across the lunch room, his eyes boring into the side of her head willing her to turn to him so that even if he couldn't hear her voice he could read her expression and talk to her like that.

Journey- Leaving to go with the Morlocks had been solely for herself, there had been no X-men influencing the decision and most of all no Pietro, so now that she found herself back with them she realized how much she had grown as a person because now when she looked at him it didn't hurt.

Fire- When he looked at her he couldn't help but remember how they had often been compared to fire and lightning when they were friends, she had a fire in her that drew in people while he was like lightning hardly ever striking in the same place again.

Strength- To keep being angry with a person didn't take much, though it made you tired. Her mother always told her that it was forgiving someone that showed how really strong you were, and it was those words she remembered as she looked into Pietro's eyes, trying to find the strength to move past what he had done to her.

Mask- Some people saw a person without a care in the world, he lived life in the fast lane and he didn't care what happened to anyone else. Only one person knew how desperately he wanted someone who could keep up with him, someone that would speed through life at his side and always understand him.

Ice- Many compared him to ice, but when he touched her like this, his lips trailing up her neck as she tried to keep her voice under control she couldn't help but think just how wrong they were. Yes, his personality was off-putting at times, but Pietro was passionate and he burned hotly so hot maybe at times it felt cold.

Fall- Pietro wasn't impressed with her there was no way. She was two steps behind always and she couldn't see that he really didn't like her. There was no way he was falling in love with her, so why was she always on his mind?

Forgotten- His mother wasn't around, and his father was mostly absent, it wouldn't have surprised him if the rest of the world forgot him. Just wrote him off as some kind of hopeless statistic, but she noticed him. When his world felt like it was going to fade away to nothing she had taken him by the hand and dragged him into her world of warmth, letting him know someone remembered him and cared.

Dance- It was strange, having people actually want him around, especially the X-men but he and Wanda had defected from the Brotherhood and were honestly trying to go the straight and narrow. Not with the X-men though everyone remembered how well that had gone for Lance. No, they were going back to New York and thanks to Professor X they were being given a chance to become Avengers.

Body- Her body was like some secret code, as his fingers brushed against her bare hips and his mouth travelled along her person, he felt like he could spend forever just trying to figure out what each sigh and groan meant.

Sacred – Evanna had made him swear he would call her after every mission if he could, Eventually it became a cherished thing for the two, a reminder that even though we aren't together we still remember and love one another.

Farewells- Goodbyes were the absolute worst, and Evanna knew this was one she just wasn't ready for. She was going to Hawaii for an internship and it would keep her away for at least the entire summer, unless they found something then she would be gone even longer. She didn't know if she was really ready to leave the warmth and comfort of Pietro's arms.

World- As children their worlds had been simple one another, her parents, school, and their neighborhood block. As they got older heir world expanded but one truth remained they were always together, so didn't it make sense that when one's world came crashing down all around them the other was there to pick up the pieces…except he wasn't there and she didn't know if she could do it alone.

Formal- Winter Formal was probably one of the bigger dances of the school year and Evanna couldn't believe she was getting to go with him. Her gloved hand wrapped around his arm as they posed in the doorway getting their picture taken, it was like a dream really getting to be with him in public and not have to act like they hated one another.

Fever- You wouldn't know it looking at him, or maybe you would but Pietro got sick easily and he hated it. What he didn't hate though was her gentle hand running through his hair, or the way she would feed him soup encouraging him to eat and then rest. He hated that it slowed him down, but he liked the attention he got from it.

Laugh- Evanna hated her laugh, it wasn't soft and delicate like the girls Pietro looked at and usually dated. Instead her laugh was loud and boisterous, displaying her enjoyment for all to hear. Pietro didn't know how to tell her that he would drop any of those fake girls for her and how warm she made him feel in a minute.

Lies- She would always hate liars, and those that used people for their own gain, but as she tightened the scarf around her neck and straightened her jacket collar she couldn't help but think fibbing was totally different. Especially if it kept Auntie O from freaking out over a little hickey.

Forever- When their world had been one block wide they had made a promise to be together forever. Now things are a little harder but she still wants to be with him even if it's as his enemy.

Overwhelmed- She felt her throat tightening and tears welling up in her eyes as he fell to his knees, pressing soft kisses to her stomach and murmuring soft words, promising that he would always be there for their inborn child, and he wouldn't go a day without telling them he love them.

Whisper- It was hardly there, a faint pressure on her lips before her hair was messed up by the wind. If she hadn't been so sure she'd seen a hint of white she might have thought she was imagining it.

Wait- Patience was a virtue, but it wasn't his strong point. His fingers drumming on the table as he looked out the window, this would be their first time seeing one another since he left for New York.

Talk- Pietro was bad at relationships, he was good at flings. Relationships took time though, and Evanna found herself dropping her books on the lunch table across from him and sitting down. "We need to talk."

Search- It was going to take a while to find the perfect prom dress, it had to be nice but still it needed to be for her. After all this was a night she really had imagined since she was a kid and she was even going with her best friend just like she had always wanted.

Hope- Pietro had never hoped that Evanna might forgive him, he had hurt her and put that distance between him all on his own. Not because of his dad, not because of her it was all him but to see her struggling to get him out before the building collapsed on him was probably moe\re than he even deserved.

Eclipse- When Evanna saw the building collapse on Pietro she freaked out, even if he had hurt her and they weren't friends anymore, even if he'd lied to her and she really didn't matter to him, he mattered to her. How she felt mattered even more then the feelings he had temporarily given her and it was with those thoughts that she started digging through the rubble trying to find him.

Gravity- Evanna wasn't sure she realized how serious the situation was until she was sitting with Pietro across from her own parents. Her hand gripping his tightly as they talked about their intention to get married.

Highway- The windows rolled down, and music blaring from the speakers. This summer was going to really be one to remember as they drove away from Bayville just letting the road and fate take them where it may.

Unknown- It was unknown just how Pietro got Wanda to forgive him, but they were siblings. What wasn't unknown was that Evanna had run interference for the two for as long as it took before they could be around one another and Wanda didn't want to kill him.

Lock- 'It's okay, he doesn't know you don't have to say anything. Just breathe and you'll make it through this.' That was what Evanna thought, as Pietro finally unlocked the box that she had hidden away everything she felt for him besides anger and disdain.

Breathe- She took his breath away as she ran to him, her once short hair, now failing in a riot of curls as she used him as a shield to avoid the sticky hands of their child, laughing as he spun around holding her so that their child could tag her.


End file.
